Una Aventura Sobre Natural: Crepúsculo
by Amelia Marie Barton
Summary: Hide, Fidio y Gianluca llegan como chicos nuevos a al pequeño pueblo de forks,donde conocerán a tres hermosas vampiras, pero el problema es que son de mundos diferentes, podrá el amor triunfar o su clan las alejara de ellos. pésimo summary, Cupos Cerrados
1. Prologo

Ohaiyou Minna! pues aquí otro de los Fic de mi Perfil. si quieren participar no tengo problema alguno, abajo les dejo los Datos.

Nota: algunas de las cosas están Basadas en la Saga de Stefanie Meyer, y lo otro es que los personajes Tiene entre 17 y 19 años.

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven No me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5.

* * *

Una aventura sobre Natural: Crepúsculo

Capitulo.01 prologo

Forks puede llegar hacer Frió, pero también puede llegar a hacer peligroso, por eso debes de caminar con cuidado por su calles.

Los humanos son tan cómicos-Dijo una chica de cabellos Negros

Ni que lo digas-Dijo otra Chica Pelirroja

Es un par de Chismosas-Dijo otra Chica también pelirroja

Mia-Dijeron las otras Chicas

Si alguna Vez te detienes y piensas en cómo vas a morir, la gente te creería Loco, lo peor aun ser Nuevo en una Escuela para nada Normal.

Que me Quieres, Decir-Dijo Un chico de piel morena y ojos oscuros

Si te has Ganado un Beca para estudiar en Estados unidos en la Secundaria de los Lobos Blancos-Dijo un Hombre de muy parecido al Chico

Lobos Blancos, es enserio-Dijo El Chico

Hide, Viajas esta noche así que ve arreglar tus cosas-Dijo el Hombre

Que papá, donde me quedare-Dijo Hide

Te quedaras con un amigo y su Hija en Forks-Dijo El hombre

Hay veces que ni te escuchan, pero no te darás ni cuenta y encontraras el amor, ¿podrías sacarle provecho a este viaje que emprenderás en tu vida?

Le he dicho mil veces que no se metan con los humanos y lo primero que hacen es meterse son ellos- dijo un hombre

Lo sentimos, pero ellos estaban a punto de Violar a Mia-dijo un Rubio conocido como "el Ricitos de Oro"

Mark, Entiende de que ella podría haberse defendido sin usa la fuerza-Dijo el hombre

Lo siento Mike-Dijo Mark

Gracias Ricitos-Dijo Mia

Hay momentos en los que hay que quedarse callado y decir lo que sientes, por nunca trates de usar la fuerza bruta.

Bienvenido a estados unidos Hide-Dijo un Hombre cabellos Negros y ojos Cafés

Gracias-Dijo Hide

Ella es mi hija Alice-Dijo el hombre

Bienvenido-Dijo la chica muy parecida el Hombre solo que sus ojos eran turquesas

Gracias, Eres de Phoenix-Dijo Hide

Si, Vivía con mi madre-Dijo La Chica

No siempre el amor es correspondido y puede llegar a doler, como si te estuvieran enterrando un puñal, pero nunca bajes la guardia porque lo inesperado puede tocar tu puerta.

Si hay lugares, en los que me guastaría estar y uno de esos será mi tumba-Dijo Mia

Como supiste que estaba aquí-Dijo un rubio platinado a quien le Dicen "Bug Eyes"

Bug Eyes, llevas como Media hora parado allí-Dijo la Mia

Porque no buscas un pareja o algo-Dijo El Chico

Dylan, hay cosas y cosas que no entiendes-Dijo Mia algunos de sus rulos se movían al son del Viento

Me gustaría entenderlas-Dijo el Chico

Porque me dejo con vida Sabiendo que no pertenezco a ustedes-Dijo Mia

Porque lo dices-Dijo el Chico

Mírame, mi tribu me rechazo por ser Café con leche-Dijo la Chica soltando un lagrima

Pues nosotros somos ahora tu Familia no ellos, eres un meta morfa, una Keith, una de nosotros-Dijo el Chico

Gracias por entenderme Dylan-Dijo Mia

La gente es cruel y te rechaza por que te tiene miedo, pues tú tienes que ser fuerte para poder Seguir adelante no importa si eres humana y Vampira.

* * *

Clanes:

-Keith

-Romanoff

-Kido

-Asuka

* * *

nombre:

Edad:

Raza: (humano, Lobo o Vampiro)

Clan*: (solo si eres Vampiro)

Pareja:


	2. El chico Nuevo y la trasformación de Mia

Bueno aquí el Segundo capitulo, Gracias por Participar :) que disfruten el Capitulo

* * *

Capitulo.02 el Chico Nuevo y la trasformación de Mia

La noche anterior Había nevado, Hide se levanto y al mirar por la ventana se llevo una sorpresa.

Oh, a nevado, bueno creo que una buena idea usar la corta viento que me dio mi madre-Dijo Hide y entro el baño para ducharse al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba listo.

Buenos Días Hide-Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

Buenos Días-Dijo Hide

Tu padre me entrego aquí, cuando vino por tu beca-Dijo el hombre entregándole unas llaves

¿Y esto?-Dijo Hide

Es tu auto-Dijo Alice con una risita

Ambos están con las cadenas-Dijo el Hombre

Gracias-Dijo Alice terminando su desayuno

Ah, gracias-Dijo Hide con una sonrisa y termino su desayuno

en la casa de los Keith

Ya esta, que tal tu desayuno-dijo Mark

Tu no pruebas nada pero cocinas de la muerte-dijo Mia

Jeje, bueno no es para tanto-Dijo Mark

Mia apresúrate-Dijo Alba Besando la Mejilla de Mark

Oye no me refriegues en la cara que Ricitos es tu pareja-Dijo Mia con la boca llena

No hable con la boca llena-Dijo Alba acariciando la cabeza de Mia

No la Apresuren, Pobre que apenas digiere su desayuno-Dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados

A veces desearía no ser una meta forma-Dijo Mia

Si quieres te trasformo-Dijo Mike el Jefe del Clan

Cuando quieras-Dijo Mia con una Sonrisa

Sabes, dejarías de ser una meta morfa, si te transformo-Dijo Mike

Porfabor, no quiero ser más lo que soy-Dijo Mia

Está bien-Dijo Mike

Wuju-Dijo Mia

Chicos vayan se y digan que mia no irá a clases por un par de días-Dijo Mike

,-,-,-,-,-,-

Así que un Audi s5 Gt-Dijo Hide mirando su Auto

Si, yo tengo un Kia Rio-Dijo Alice sacando las sabanas viejas que cubrían el Auto.

¿Es Muy Nuevo?-dijo Hide

No lo tengo hace un año-Dijo Alice

Bueno será mejor que vallamos o si no llegaremos Tarde-Dijo Hide

,-,-,-,-,-

Ah, hoy no será lo mismo sin mia-Dijo una chica pelirroja

Quieres, dejar de reclamar Kayla-dijo una pelinegra

Habla por ti Kairos-Dijo Kayla

Bueno, porque no escuchamos música-Dijo Kairos

,-,-,-,-,-

Por fin será un vampira-Dijo Alba

Si, eso era lo que más Quería-dijo Mark

Si Tienes Razón-Dijo Alba

Mientras tanto en el Clan Kido

Vicky-Dijo Yuuto

Que pasa-Dijo Vicky

Quiero que vayas a Forks y Vigiles a Los Keith-Dijo Yuuto

¿Son órdenes del Jefe?-Dijo Victoria

Si, si quieres lleva un compañero-Dijo Yuuto

De vuelta a la casa de Los Keith

Shuuya-Dijo Mike

Si enseguida-Dijo Shuuya agarrando con fuerza a Mia quien se retorcía

La transformación esta apunto te de terminar-Dijo la Mujer de cabellos castaños

Rose, la llevaras tú a cazar-Dijo Mike

Bueno-Dijo Rose y Mia Abrió sus ojos para dejar ver uno rojo escarlata en ellos

Hola Mia-Dijo Shuuya

Se van a extrañar tus Esmeraldas-Dijo Rose con una dulce sonrisa

Lo sé-Dijo Mia parándose

Vamos a Cazar un poco-Dijo Rose

Claro-Dijo Mia Saliendo con Rose

Les mandare una carta a los Kido avisándoles de nuestra Nueva Vampira-Dijo Mike

Creo que iré a cazar con ellas-Dijo Shuuya

Bueno-Dijo Mike con una sonrisa

Y así Shuuya se fue a cazar con Rose y Mia.

Hola Nicolai-Dijo Mike

**Hola Mike que pasa**-Dijo Nicolai del Otro Lado de la línea (N/A: Nicolai es el jefe del Clan Romanoff)

Necesito que vengas-Dijo Mike

**Claro, Viajo hoy mismo**-Dijo Nicolai

Gracias-Dijo Mike

Mientras tanto en la Escuela

Eh disculpe Profesor hoy No Vino Mia-Dijo una alumna

Ella no va a venir-Dijo El Profesor

Eh, Alice quien es Mia-Dijo Hide

Ah, ella es la Hija Menor del arqueólogo más reconocido en todo el mundo-Dijo Alice

Y porque no vino-Dijo Hide

No lo sé tal Vez mañana llegue-Dijo Alice

Mientras en otro Salón

Jessie, Jessie-Dijo Kairos

Que-Dijo Jessie

Ya viste al chico Nuevo-Dijo Kairos con corazones alrededor

Bueno, hay un alumno nuevo, él es Gianluca Zanardi-Dijo el Profesor

Ya vez Jess, es muy Guapo-dijo Kairos

Es un Humano y tú una Vampira ten cuidado-Dijo Jessie

Bueno, tranquila-Dijo Kairos

En el salón de Mark y Alba

Alguien me puede Decir cómo se resuelve este ejercicio-dijo el profesor

Que aburrido, Alba porque no nos escapamos-Dijo Mark

Cállate Mark trato de poner a tención-Dijo Alba

Alba, mañana Mia cumple años-Dijo Mark

Cierta, pues se va a morir cuando vea el regalo que le Tiene Mike-Dijo Alba

mas muerta de lo que esta-Dijo Mark

En el Almuerzo

Y ellos quienes son, a la chica pelirroja la he visto-Dijo Hide

Ellos son los Keith, son los hermanos de la chica que te mencione-Dijo Alice

Enserio, pero son todos distintos-Dijo Hide

Es que son Adoptivos, las únicas que son hermanas de verdad son Kayla y Mia-Dijo Alice

Ósea son Gemelas-Dijo Hide

Si lo son-Dijo Alice

Y Hide haces algún deporte-Dijo un Chico de cabellos negros como afro

Juego Futbol-Dijo Hide

Genial y que posición-Dijo el Chico

Centro y tu-Dijo Hide

Centro Igual-Dijo el chico

Chae-Dijo Alice

Que-Dijo Chae

,-,-,-,-,-,-

Fudo, Flora que los trae por esto lugares-Dijo Mike haciéndolos entrar

Nos enteramos de que hay un neófito rondando por aquí-dijo Flora

Un Neófito nuevo-Dijo Arthuro

Lo conoces-Dijo Fudo

A menos que sea Mia que se fue de casería, no-Dijo Arthuro

Durante mi casería llegue hasta la escuela y sentí un aroma a lobo-Dijo Mia

Un lobo-Dijo Flora

Si, no me equivoco-Dijo Mia

Creo que iré hablar con tus hermanos-Dijo Fudo

Me alegra que sea tú y no unos de los Kido-Dijo Flora

Mientras en la Entrada de Forks

Aquí estamos, A ver si logro encontrar a mi raza-Dijo un chico

Estas Seguro de ellos-Dijo un chica de tras de el

Quien eres tú-Dijo el Chico

Me llamo Victoria Kido-Dijo La chica

Meil Mo-Dijo el Chico

Tú no eres un Vampiro, ni un Lobo ni mucho menos un Humano que eres-Exigió Vicky

Eso no te importa yo solo quiero encontrar a mi raza-Dijo El chico siguiendo su camino e ignorando a Victoria

,-,-,-,-,-

Así que tú eres el chico Nuevo-Dijo Alba

Si, Soy Hidetoshi Nakata-Dijo Hide

Mucho Gusto, Soy Alba Keith-Dijo Alba

Yo soy Kayla Keith-Dijo Kayla

Mientras en la reserva

Porque yo siempre-Dijo Rin

No preguntes porque-Dijo Teres

Ni que fueras los Alfas-Dijo Rin sacándole la Lengua a Teres

Mocosa Ya verás-Dijo Teres

Teres Deja a mi hermana-Dijo Fidio

Que la deje si tu hermana es un enana fastidiosa-Dijo Teres

Basta, Teres quiero que hagas ronda cerca de la casa de los Keith-Dijo Flora

Bien-Dijo Teres

Pero qué locura, de manada-Dijo Kim saliendo de la concina

Y tú no dejas de comer-Dijo Terra

Tanto te importa-Dijo Kim

Oye eso lo dice la rosa espinosa-Dijo Terra

La rosa que-Dijo Kim

Una mujer desubicada de chile-Dijo Flora

,-,-,-,-,-,-

Es hora de un Cambio de Look-Dijeron Kayla y Kairos

Ahora-Dijo Mia

Si-dijeron las Chicas arrastraron a Mia a hummer de Mark

Hey y porque mi hummer-Dijo Mark tras ellas

Jajajaja-Rieron el resto

Arthuro Vienes con nosotras-Dijo Kairos

Bueno, Ya que-Dijo Arthuro con una sonrisa y se fue con los chicos

Y así arrastraron por todas las Tiendas de port Ángeles a la pobre Mia que no daba más hasta que se toparon con Hide y Alice.


	3. ¿Los Lobos impriman en Vampiros?

Ohaiyou Minna! aquí les Traigo el tercer Capitulo del Fic que lo Disfruten

* * *

Capitulo.03 ¿los lobos impriman en vampiros y Hide es un lobo?

Ya habían pasado Vario Días, y en la escuela se rumora que hay una Nueva Pareja, mientras que los lobos siguen de cerca a Hide, además había cuatro Alumnos Nuevos.

Si yo creo que hacen linda Pareja-Dijo una Chica

Lo que daría por que él se hubiera Fijado en Mi-dijo otra Chica y Arthuro quien por casualidad escucho la conversación se les acerco.

Disculpen Señoritas-Dijo Arthuro cortes mente y con su acento Ingles clara mente Marcado.

Como anda Joven Arthuro-Dijo Una de las chicas que por extraño que suene conocía mucho de cortesía Inglesa

No quiero ser un como decirlo-trato de Decir Arthuro

Descortés-Dijo Alba quien había llegado recién

Bueno, no importa quienes son las Nueva pareja que tanto se rumora-Dijo Arthuro

Pues se trata de Hide y Mia ello se la pasan Juntos-Dijo la otra Chica

Si, Ellos se llevan muy Bien-Dijo Alba

* * *

Te han dicho que eres muy linda-Dijo Hide

No, nunca-dijo Mia sorprendida de que alguien le dijera que era linda

¿Enserio?-Dijo Hide acariciando la mejilla de Mia

Mi Tribu no me quiere por ser Café con leche-Dijo Mia

¿Café con leche?-Dijo Hide dudoso

Si, soy una mescla de blanco con Quiluet-Dijo Mia

Pues, si a ellos no les gustas a mi me encantas-Dijo Hide

¿De verdad?-Dijo Mia

Si, son unos tonto por no ver tal belleza-Dijo Hide a pocos centímetros de los labios de Mia, hasta que se encontraron en un tierno beso que luego fue intensificado

Como me gustas-Dijo Mia que ahora se encontraba ahora sentada en el regazo de Hide

Tu También Me gustas-Dijo Hide

* * *

Donde esta esa Neófita-Dijo Vicky

Pero si tú eres Victoria la Chica que se interpuso en mi Camino el otro Día-Dijo Meil

Tu, eres el que me dejo hablando sola-Dijo Vicky enojada

Eh Tranquila no hay que enojarse-Dijo Meil

Quien te crees-Dijo Vicky

Ya te Dije Soy Meil Mo un ser distinto a Ustedes-Dijo Meil

Te crees que con ese Cabello en puntas y desordenado te servirá de algo-Dijo Vicky

Meil, que bueno que te encuentro-Dijo Kayla

Kayla-Dijo Meil

Mi padre está de acuerdo que te quedes con nosotros durante tu estancia-Dijo Kayla

Gracias, como agradecerte-Dijo Meil

Ah, no es Nada-Dijo Kayla

* * *

Lo Sabia-Dijo Mia mientras era acorralada en uno de los Casilleros de los vestidores

Que Sabias-Dijo Hide

Tus... instintos Animal han despertado-Dijo Mia

¿Animal?-Dijo Hide un poco molesto

Si, Me explico eres un Hombre Lobo, y esos deseos de poseerme son los de un licántropo-Dijo Mia

Y eso es malo-Dijo Hide

Lo único malo es la parte del enojo-Dijo Mia

Y así paso el Día hasta que Mia llevo a Hide a la Reserva para hablar con Fudo.

Gracias por Venir y traer la camioneta Arthuro-Dijo Mia

No hay Que-Dijo Arthuro en eso se asomo Flora

Flora esta tu hermano-Dijo Mia

Si, pasen-dijo Flora

Gracias-Dijeron los Chicos y entraron

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Keith

Nicolai, Bienvenido-Dijo Mike

Gracias, Mike ella es Gabriel Su madre es un Vampira y su padre es un Lobo y me preguntaba si se podría quedar en tu clan-Dijo Nicolai

Claro con gusto la Acepto-Dijo Mike

Dime que querías Hablar-Dijo Nicolai

Lo que sucede es que hace poco transforme a Mia y lo que sucede es que no es Fría como nosotros-Dijo Mike

Bueno, ella al haber nacido como Meta morfa conservara sus esencia Humana, de que es vampira lo es pero, ella es como la madre de Gabriel, ella podrá ser madre, Hay algo más de lo que quieras saber-Dijo Nicolai

Yo si-Dijo Shuuya saliendo de la nada

Qué cosa-Dijo Nicolai dispuesto a responder lo que el chico le preguntara

Mia una ves trasformada, dejo de ser la que era, me explico sus facciones son más Finas sin mencionar que su cintura es más pronunciada-Dijo Shuuya

No sabría decirte bien, tendría que verla-Dijo Nicolai

Mientras tanto con Arthur, Hide, Flora Y Mia

Así que tus genes de Lobos están despertando-Dijo Flora

Si, bueno al menos eso creo-Dijo Hide

Bueno, te dijo que no Duele ni te darás cuenta y ya estarás imprimando-Dijo Flora

Creo que la imprimación Vino primero que el de transformarse en Lobo-Dijo Fudo mirando a Hide fijo

Pero de eso hay que estar tranquilo porque tu imprimada te corresponde-Dijo Fudo ahora mirando a Mia

Yo soy su imprimada-Dijo Mia sorprendida

Mientras los chicos hablaban, no sabían que alguien los estaba escuchando

Vaya, así que el chico nuevo que llego se quedara con el Clan Keith y sin mencionar que ah Imprimado primero que transformarse, esto lo tiene que saber Kendra-Dijo La Chica

Qué Crees que haces espiando-Dijo Teres

Es...espera, no soy mala yo estoy del lado de ellos-Dijo la Chica

Así y como esperas que Te creamos-Dijo Rin

Me llamo Suki Asuka, pertenezco al Clan Asuka-Dijo la Chica

¿A si?-Dijo Teres

Si-Dijo Suki Nerviosa

Que pasa aquí-Dijo Arthuro

Esta chica los estaba espiando, Verdad Teres-Dijo Rin cruzada de Brazos

Oye, chico te están Hablando-Dijo Suki

Ah Que-Dijo Teres saliendo de su profundo Transe

Y a ti que te pasa-Dijo Rin

_Bonito momento para imprimar, ahora y sobre todo en ese Chico Arthuro, para que Miento si el chico se parte_-Dijo Teres en su mente

Ah, no me digas que has imprimado-Dijo Rin picarona

Cállate-Dijo Teres

Hay, ya bueno-Dijo Rin

Bueno, solo por esta vez te dejaremos Ir-Dijo Teres

* * *

Que es ese Olor-Dijo Mia parándose

Si no es un Lobo ni un Vampiro-Dijo Flora

Esta Cerca-Dijo Fudo

¿Qué es?-Dijo Mia

Viene hacia acá-Dijo Hide Temblando

HIDE VE AFURA-Grito Fudo y Hide le obedeció y apenas salió se transformo en un hermoso Lobo tono Chocolate

Eres hermoso-Dijo Mia

¡Mia!-Dijo Rin

Estoy Bien-Dijo Mia

Se aleja-Dijo Flora

Y ese Lobo-Dijo Rin

Es Hide-Dijo Arthuro

Mia Lleva a Hide a Su Casa-Dijo Fudo

Así, Rasgo su ropa-Dijo Mia

Me refiero que lo lleves y que hable con el Padre de Alice-Dijo Fudo

Bueno, Hay lindo eres-Dijo Mia acariciando las Orejas del Lobo

Vaya Lobo-Dijo Suki y Hide La Miro

Hide Malo, no la trates así-Dijo Mia y Hide con su patita le hiso un señal a Mia de que no había hecho Nada

Y así Mia Llevo a Hide a Casa

Bien para volver a Hacer Humano tienes que imaginarte a ti como Humano partiendo por los Pies hasta la cabeza-Dijo Mia y Hide Volvió a su estado Humano

Genial-Dijo Hide

Cuál es tu habitación-Dijo Mia sin Mirar

Justo la Ventana que esta Abierta, la Deje Abierta esta mañana-dijo Hide

Porque, ya sé por qué hiciste algo con ella Anoche-Dijo Mia Celosa

No, es para que entrara un poco de Aire-Dijo Hide Divertido

Hm, Voy a entrar tu escóndete-Dijo Mia

Como Digas-Dijo Hide y Mia entro y saco ropa y los Justo y necesario

Ya aquí esta ponte esto-Dijo Mia Dándole la ropa a Hide

Me das un Beso-Dijo Hide

No, Viste primero y después veo si te doy un Beso-Dijo Mia

Bueno, Solo espero que no estés Enojada-Dijo Hide

¿Ya?-Pregunto Mia

Casi-Respondió Hide

Que te Falta-Dijo Mia

La Polera-Dijo Hide

Menos mal-Dijo Mia

No crees que muy desabrigado-dijo Hide

Tu ahora, no necitas usar tanta cosa encima-Dijo Mia Rodeando el Cuello de Hide

Entonces me vas a dar mi beso-dijo Hide

Si el lobo lo desea la imprimada obedece-Dijo Mia besando a Hide

Mia-Dijo Hide

Mmm..., que pasa-Dijo Mia

Como vamos a Volver-Dijo Hide

A, Eso Arthuro y Teres vienen para acá-dijo Mia

A, Bueno, en que estábamos así estaba en tus labio-Dijo Hide volviendo a besar a Mia

Hide, respóndeme con la verdad-Dijo Mia sin dejar los labios de Hide

Cual-Dijo Hide

Esto, como decirlo-Dijo Mia

Dime, no me enojo-Dijo Hide divertido

M...Me...Deseas-Dijo Mia

Como nunca-Dijo Hide

Yo también-Dijo Mia

Así, los Queríamos pillar-Dijo Teres y la pareja dio un salto

Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta-Dijo Arthuro

Gracias, Gracias, ya puedes volver tranquilo y te agradezco que me hayas acompañado-Dijo Mia

De nada si no te molesta nos llevaremos la Captiva-Dijo Teres

No, tenemos el Audi-Dijo Hide

Vamos-Dijo Mia

Bueno, pero manejo yo-Dijo Hide

Bueno-Dijo Mia y Hide tomo su mano

Y así partieron a la casa de Mia

Mia, que bueno que llegas, Mike los espera es su despacho-Dijo Rose

Genial-Dijo Mia y subieron al despacho de Mike

Por fin Mia encontró a su pareja-Dijo Rose

* * *

Mia-Dijo Mike

Ya sé lo que me vas a decir-Dijo Mia

Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu compañero-Dijo Mike

Entonces me puedo quedar con mi Lobito-Dijo Mia Abrazando a Hide

Si, Bienvenido Hide-Dijo Mike

Gracias-Dijo Hide

Genial-Dijo Mia

Pero, tiene que dormir en tu habitación y Nicolai te quiere Ver más Tarde-Dijo Mike

Bien, eh nos podemos ir-Dijo Mia

Claro Vallan-Dijo Mike

* * *

Y Arthuro-Dijo Dylan

Se encerró en su Habitación con Teres-Dijo Kairos

Cuando dices encerrarse es para eso-Dijo Dylan

Si y Mia-Dijo Kairos

Con el Chico Nuevo-Dijo Dylan

* * *

Comes Humanos y te alimentas de animales-Dijo Gabriel

Bueno, es que prefiero cambiar mi Dieta-Dijo Meil

Y tu Kayla como que te convirtieron en vampiro-Dijo Gabriel

Pues yo me quise matar por haber sido rechazada por la tribu y fue cuando Mike me encontró a mí y a Mia-Dijo Kayla

Pero Mia no fue transformada hasta hace poco-Dijo Gabriel

Si, bueno eso se solos explico en la casa-Dijo Kayla


	4. La llegada de Fubuki

Ohaiyou Minna! aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo del Fic

* * *

Capitulo.04 La llegada de Fubuki y la decisión de los ancianos

Era una Mañana Soleada en Forks y los primeros Rayos del Sol se colaban a través de la Ventana Hide se estaba despertando para encontrarse con la cosa más maravillosa, mientras que el resto estaba abajo acomodándose.

Buenos Días-Dijo Hide Acariciando a Mia

Jeje, Hola veo que te quedaste dormido encima-Dijo Mia

Si es que tenía Calor-Dijo Hide

Qué lindo que eres-Dijo Mia acurrucándose con Hide

Mia-Dijo Hide

Que pasa-Dijo Mia Preocupada

Ahora entiendo porque mi padre me mando aquí-Dijo Hide abrazando a Mia

Perdóname, yo quise que salieras de tu Viva como un chico Normal-Dijo Mia

Que, No Te lo Agradezco, Te Agradezco Ser la chica en la que Imprime-Dijo Hide

Sabes, el Día en que te vi sentí como que te conocía de toda mi Vida-Dijo Mia

* * *

No, no, no y no, El No puede estar con ella-Dijo un Anciano

Ara lo mismo que hiso con Rococo-Dijo Fudo

Que él se Enamoro de una Fría-Dijo El Anciano

Hide imprimo en una de nosotros pero usted la rechazo por ser Hija de un Blanco con una Loba-Dijo Fudo enojado

Akio Fudo, no me provoques-Dijo el Anciano

Yo creo que la aceptaremos a menos que la chica le dé un Hijo-dijo otro Anciano

Viejo Daisuke-Dijo Flora sorprendida

Si, La Chica tendrá que Casarse Con Hide y Darle Un Hijo-Dijo Daisuke

Bien-Dijo Fudo

Flora, Tú que eres Amiga de la Chica dile tú-Dijo Daisuke

Si-Dijo Flora y corrió a Transformarse

* * *

Hola-Dijo Arthuro adolorido

Y después Decías que Mia era la Rapidita-Dijo Alba

Ni lo Digas Alba-Dijo Jessie

Chicos, donde están Mia y Hide-Dijo Kairos

Aun no Bajan a desayunar-Dijo Rose Preocupada

Buenos Familia-Dijo La voz De Mia

No me Digas, Tu y Hide estaban Haciendo eso-Dijo Dylan

Ahora "eso" Tiene Nombre-Dijo Mark Divertido

No aun no sellamos la Imprimación-Dijo Hide

Y porque no-Dijo Dylan

Sabe, Mia no se puede Arriesgar-Dijo Mike

Cierto, Casi olvido Que mia Pude Ser Madre-Dijo Dylan y en eso baja Arthuro con su cabello desordenado

¿Dónde está Teres, todavía está durmiendo en tu cama?-Dijo Mia mirando el Cabello desordenado de Arthuro

Flora, Esta Aquí-Dijo Hide

Mia-Dijo Flora

Dime Flora-Dijo Mia

Puedo Hablar contigo y Hide a Solas-Dijo Flora

Flora, puedes confiar en mí-Dijo Mike

En la Sala

La Tribu está Presionando a Hide y Mia con una Boda y un Bebe-Dijo Flora

Una Boda-Dijo Hide

Un Bebé-Dijo Mia poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre

Si, de tal Caso no la aceptaran como imprimada de Hide y este tendrá que dejarla-Dijo Flora

Entonces la boda la Haremos, no pienso permitir que me Alejen de Mia-dijo Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Entonces cumplirán con la petición de la tribu-Dijo Flora

Si la Vamos a Cumplir si de esa forma puedo estar al lado de mi Imprimada-Dijo Hide

Entonces les diré a los Ancianos que aceptan su petición-Dijo Flora

Jessie, Nuestra Mia se Casa-Dijo Kairos

Genial, tendremos que llevarla a ver los Vestidos de Novia-Dijo Jessie

Pues porque no van ustedes porque creo que Hide y Mia fueron a sellar su imprimación-Dijo Dylan

* * *

Lista-Dijo Hide besando el Cuello de la Chica

Lista y dispuesta-Dijo Mia

Te voy a hacer Mia-Dijo Dijo Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia suspirando pesadamente

No dejemos que Arthuro nos lleve la delantera-dijo Hide Besando el Vientre de Mia y Subiendo hasta llegar al escote de la polera de la pelirroja

Hide-Gimió Mia

Te tengo casi lista-Dijo Hide quitando la polera de la chica

Te amo-dijo Mia sintiendo su pecho desnudo junto al de Hide

Y yo a ti-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia, ah siendo que la chica Gimiera

Hide, me haces cosquillas-Dijo Mia Riendo

Así que te hago cosquillas-Dijo Hide

* * *

Cuanto crees que se demore-Dijo Dylan

Dylan, no preguntes y acompáñanos a conseguir revistas de Novias-Dijo Jessie

Bueno, Bueno-Dijo Dylan

Hay estos Chicos, empiezo a tomarles cariño-Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa

Eh, Gabriel, quieres Venir-Dijo Kairos

Anda, Ven con nosotros-Dijo Jessie

Anda con ellos lo pasaras bien-Dijo Alba

Bueno-Dijo la Chica

* * *

Eh, Disculpa-Dijo Rin

No descuida-Dijo un Chico de cabellos platinados y ojos Casi verdes con una Cicatriz en el Brazo izquierdo

Soy Rin Aldena-Dijo La Chica con una sonrisa

Fubuki, Shiro Fubuki-Dijo el Chico y miro a los ojos de Rin y un flash se paso por la mente de ambos Chicos

Qué lindo que eres-Dijo Rin

Creo que eh imprimado en Ti-Dijo Shiro

Eres un Lobo, yo igual-Dijo Rin con una Sonrisa

¿Tú también Imprimaste?-Pregunto Fubuki

Si-dijo Rin Bajito

Ahora que te miro Bien eres muy bonita-Dijo Fubuki

Tú no te quedas atrás-Dijo Rin sonrojada

* * *

Suki-Dijo un Chico moreno de cabello Afro negro y ojos Dorados

Bagre-Dijo Suki sorprendida

Como apagas a tu novio-Dijo Bagre

Porque lo Dices-Dijo Suki

Suki Mi amor-Dijo Mido

Mido, que haces aquí-Dijo Suki

Bueno es que te tengo que decir que hay dos Lobos en Brasil-Dijo Mido

QUE DOS LOBOS MAS EN BRASIL-Grito Suki sorprendida

Si, al parecer se acaban de manifestar-Dijo Bagre

* * *

Mi Celular-Dijo Mia recostada sobre el pecho de Hide

Mi amor-Dijo Hide evitando que Mia llegue al teléfono

Hide Mi Celular-Dijo Mia Riendo por el comportamiento de su pareja

Con una Condición-dijo Hide

Cual-Dijo Mia

Si me Das un Beso pero no cualquier Beso un beso que solo tu sabrías dar-Dijo Hide con una sonrisa pervertida

Como usted Diga-Dijo Mia Acomodándose para Besar a Hide de tal manera que ambos sintieron como si estuvieran flotando hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

Te amo Mia, quizás no tenga un anillo a mano pero me harías es el Honor de Casarte conmigo-susurro Hide

Contigo para siempre-Dijo Mia

* * *

Bien, Voy a buscar a Hide para que vaya por los Dos Lobos-Dijo Fudo

Porque Hide pudiendo mandar a cualquier otro-dijo Flora

Porque sé que le es el indicado-dijo Fudo

Es que ellos aceptaron la petición de los ancianos-Dijo Flora

Mejo así Mia podrá ver vestidos de Novia-Dijo Fudo

Bueno Si tu lo Dices-dijo Flora con un suspiro hay veces en que la pobre Flora no entiende a su Hermano

* * *

Uh, hay veces que desearía volver al Castillo-dijo Vicky pero una Vos la Interrumpió

Eh, disculpa buscas algo-Dijo Nada más y Nada menos que Shuuya Keith

Eh, Hola, busco a Mia Keith-Dijo Vicky

Pues en este Claro no la encontraras-Dijo Shuuya

Cierto-Dijo Vicky a tontada por la belleza e Shuuya

Oye por casualidad eres del Clan Kido-Dijo Shuuya

Esto, Si-Dijo Vicky bajando la Cabeza Si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era que el Clan Keith no se lleva bien con el Clan Kido

Pudiendo estar en un Clan Vegetariano y perteneces a ese Clan-Dijo Shuuya

Si, somos Salvajes, pero este último tiempo me eh estado alimentando de Animales-Dijo Vicky

Y que tal, ah que es mejor que comer Humanos-Dijo Shuuya

En eso Tienes Razón los Animales te llenan más que los Humanos-Dijo Vicky con una Sonrisa

Shuuya-Dijo Mark

Mark Alba, ¿están de casería?-Dijo Shuuya

Si lo estamos-Dijeron los Nombrados

* * *

Donde están todos-Dijo Arthuro

Mia y Hide están en su Habitación-Dijo Rose

¿Y Kayla, Kairos, Jessie, Dylan Y Gabriel?-Pregunto curioso

Fueron a buscar revistas de Novias para ver el Vestido de Novia de Mia-Dijo Rose

Que el Lobito le pidió matrimonio-Dijo Arthuro con sus ojos como platos

La tribu los esté presionando pero ellos aceptaron el matrimonio sin oponerse-Dijo Rose

Así que tendremos una Boda-Dijo Arthuro

De seguro harán lo mismo contigo y Teres-Dijo Rose con una Sonrisa

* * *

les dejare unas pequeñas Aclaraciones

Vampiro Salvaje: es un Vampiro que se Alimenta de sangre Humana; el Clan Kido son Vampiros Salvajes.

Vampiro Vegetariano: es un Vampiro que se alimenta de Sangre Animal; los Clanes Keith y Asuka son Vampiros Vegetarianos.

Vampiro Humano-Vegetariano: es Un Vampiro que se alimenta de los Dos tanto como de Humanos y Animales; Vicky y el Clan Romanoff son Vampiros Humano-Vegetariano

Ojos Según su alimentación:

Salvajes: sus ojos son siembre de un Rojo Escarlata los Neófitos también tiene los ojos Rojo cuando nacen

Vegetarianos: sus ojos son siempre Dorados.

Humano-Vegetariano: sus ojos Son Naranjas por el Simple Hecho de que es un color que esta entre el rojo y amarillo.


	5. ¿Lobos Brasileños?

Ohaiyou Minna!, Gomen por la tardanza, pero tuve semana emo, así que no pude seguir, pero mas vale tarde que nunca pues y ya estamos en el capitulo 5 y estamos al próximo capitulo de la boda de Hide y Mia y a unos Capítulos de la Gran batalla el final de la Saga XD, bueno disfruten el Capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo.05 ¿Lobos Brasileños?

Mia y Hide se estaban preparando para Viajar a Brasil para Buscar a los lobos brasileño, en eso entra Meil.

Pero qué te pasa no puedes entrar así como así-Dijo Hide pero antes de seguir Hablando Mia le tapo la boca

Jejeje, lo siento pero tengo un mal presentimiento, porfabor tengan Cuidado-Dijo Meil

Lo tendremos Meil-Dijo Mia con una sonrisa

Y no vuelvas a entrar de esa-Dijo Hide

No me Provoques Nakata-Dijo Meil Saliendo de la Habitacion

No Hide, se en que estas pensando y no te dejare romperle la cara-Dijo Mia

Que lo intente-Dijo Meil Riendo

Vaya, veo que has Ganado a otro enemigo señor Mo-Dijo Vicky burlona

Vicky-Dijo Mia

No me Digas que el perro te va a llevar el-Dijo Vicky haciendo un puchero

Se iban a cumplir dos semanas desde que Vicky había decidido unirse al Clan Keith

Chicos Tengan Cuidado-Dijo Mike

Lo tendremos-Dijo Hide

Y recuerden que se acerca su boda-dijo Alba

Si tranquila estaremos de vuelta para la boda-Dijo Hide

Que tengan suerte en el Viaje-Dijo Rose

Gracias-Dijo Mia

Y así lo chicos partieron asía el aeropuerto, cuando iban a mitad de camino Mia se Armo de valor para contarle algo a Hide

Hide-Dijo Mia

Que pasa Mi amor-dijo Hide

Qué pasaría si te dijera que llegara una personita a nuestras Vidas-Dijo Mia

Ya lo sabía-Dijo Hide

Y no me dijiste-Dijo Mia

Quería que te dieras cuenta tú sola-Dijo Hide

Malo-Dijo Mia

,-,-,-,-

Meil, Vamos a cazar-Dijo Gabriel

Claro-Dijo Meil

Gabriel, Trata de que no te coma-Dijo Arthuro

Cállate Arthuro, Que Tú te comes a Teres-Dijo Gabriel Saliendo

Insolente-Dijo Arthuro

Vaya, veo que no te llevas bien con mi hermana-Dijo una chica Igual a Gabriel solo que esta era más loba

Si me llevo bien con ella-Dijo Arthuro

,-,-,-,-,-

Cada día que pasa me agramas ese chico aunque sea la pareja de Teres-dijo Meil

Si, es una buena Chico, a mí también me agrada-dijo Gabriel

Qué bueno los encuentro-Dijo Un chico Castaño ojos escarlata

¿Quién eres?-Meil

El es Ichinose Kazuya un Nómada y Primo de Mia-Dijo Jessie saltando de un Árbol

Enserio eres su primo no se parecen en Nada-Dijo Meil

Si, todo el Mundo me dice lo mismo-Dijo Ichinose

Y ella quien es-Dijo Gabriel mirando a una chica de Cabellos Dorados y ojos escarlata

Ella es mi Creación-Dijo Ichinose

Hola, Soy Anastasia Petrov-Dijo La Chica

Bueno, nosotros Vamos a la casa-Dijo Jessie

Ya se fueron-Dijo Gabriel

Si a eso Van-Termino Meil

Como que se fueron a que te refieres-Dijo Ichinose

,-,-,-,-,-

Kim Vamos cazar-Dijo Rin

Ahora no-Dijo Kim

Porfis-Dijo Rin

Dónde está Tu hermano-Dijo Akio

Pues no se-Dijo Rin

Aquí estoy-Dijo Fidio entrando a la casa

Es su turno para patrullar-Dijo Akio

Bien-Dijo Fidio

Genial-Dijo Rin Feliz de salir de su aburrimiento

Oye adónde vas-dijo Endou

A patrullar-Dijo Rin

Pero tengo hambre-Dijo Endou

Hay comida recién hecha-Dijo Rin empezando a Correr con su hermano

,-,-,-,-

Mia está esperando un bebé-dijo Kairos

Qué clase de bebé-Dijo Mike

No lo sé, solo pidamos que sea un Skywolf-dijo Rose

Si, esperemos eso-Dijo Arthuro

Cállate, que tu eres el Que Quiere ser tío-Dijo Mark divertido

Tienes, Razón-Dijo Arthuro riendo

Solo trata de no malcriarlo-dijo Alba

Amor Tranquila, tu puede ayudar a Mia-Dijo Mark

Los días pasaban y los días se hicieron Semanas y llego el Día en el que Hide y Mia Volvían con los Lobos Brasileños.

Mia, Como te has sentido sentido-Dijo Mike

De maravilla, el Bebé no ha dado muchas complicaciones bueno al menos por el tema de tener Ganas De comer constante mente-Dijo Mia y todos suspiraron Aliviados

Voy a ser Tío-Dijo Arthuro

Bueno, Tanto que reclamaste por el Tema de la Boda-Dijo Mia

Ya está casi todo listo solo falta los novios-dijo Alba

¿El vestido?-Pregunto Mia

Esta listo-Dijo Jessie

Sera mejor que vayan y descansen-Dijo Rose

Gracias-Dijo Hide y subieron a Descansar

Espera-Los Interrumpió Ichinose

Deja los Vienen cansados de su Viaje-Dijo Meil

¿Estarás Mañana en nuestra Boda?-Pregunto Mia

Y perderme la Boda de una Vampira y un Lobo ni los Sueñes-Dijo Meil Divertido

Me alegra, que vayas a Estar-Dijo Mia con una Sonrisa

,-,-,-

Que Mia Está Esperando un Bebé-Dijo Flora Emocionada

Si, Eso fue lo que Me dijo Arthuro-Dijo Teres

Vaya que alegría-Dijo Flora

,-,-,-

Después de tantos años he vuelvo-dijo un chico moreno

Crees, que estén de acuerdo con lo nuestro-Dijo una chica quien cargaba a una Bebé de no más de 2 meses

Claro la que estará más Feliz será Mia-Dijo El chico

Eso espero-Dijo la chica

Tranquila, estará todo Bien-dijo el chico

Si tu lo dices-Dijo la Chica meciendo a la bebé

,-,-,-

Estoy agotada-Dijo Mia

Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos-Dijo Jessie

Pasa algo Jess-Dijo Mia

Bueno ten-Dijo Jessie entregándole una llave a Mia

Y estoy-Dijo Mia

Feliz cumpleaños Atrasado-Dijo Jessie y los llevo a una cabaña

Con lo que odio las sorpresas-Dijo Mia

Creí que querrían más Privacidad-Dijo Jessie

Esto, Gracias-Dijo Mia Abrazando a Jessie

,-,-,-,-

Al Fin más espacio-dijo Kayla

Oye no seas Así es tu hermana-Dijo Alba

Deja la, yo te entiendo-Dijo Meil

Bueno, ahora es remodelar esa habitación-Dijo Kairos

Uf, ni que se hubiera ido para siempre-dijo Dylan

Oye y tu cuando piensas encontrar pareja-Dijo Suki

Suki Kirai Suki, No hable-Dijo Dylan

Mientras la Familia Keith estaba Hablando en Volterra, una chica se estaba manifestando como Neófita.

Tranquila, todo se estaba bajo control-Dijo Tobitaka

Porque apestas a perro-dijo la chica

Eres una Neofita es normal, tendrás que venir a forks conmigo-Dijo Tobitaka

Así que al Final la mocosita es una Neofita-Dijo El vampiro

Cállate pesado de...-Pero fue tarde porque la Chica se abalanzándose contra el Vampiro.

Debiste de haberte callado cuando te dijeron-Dijo La Chica.

Oh Mierda-Dijo Tobitaka

A todo esto cómo te llamas-Dijo la Chica

Tobitaka Seiya-Dijo Tobitaka

Soy Estrella-Dijo la chica

Bueno, ten ponte esto-Dijo Tobitaka pasándole su chaqueta que tenia capucha

Gracias, pero porque no te incomodo-Dijo Estrella

Pues estoy acostumbrado soy un Lobo-Dijo Tobitaka caminando junto a la Chica.


	6. La boda

Ohaiyou Mina!, Pues Pido disculpas por el retraso pero a mi Gata la Hospitalizaron así que estos últimos Días estuve Emo, así que no me Maten porque si lo Hacen no podría continuar este Fic ni locura total en Brasil, Disfruten el Capitulo que después en mi Blog subo el Vestido de Mia y el Ramo el Vestido que usaron las Damas de honor quienes Serán Alba ,Rin, Jessie y Flora y si algunos Oc no salieron es por que como Dije estuve en estado Emo.

* * *

Capitulo.06 La Boda

Era un Mañana Maravillosa, y todos en la Casa estaba terminado de preparar los últimos Toques para la Boda, mientras que en la Cabaña la pareja se estaba despertando.

Buenos días Mi amor-Dijo Hide Acariciando el cabello de Mia

5 minutos más o te electrocuto-Dijo Mia Burlona

Bueno, 5 minutos-dijo Hide

Te amo-Dijo Mia acurrucándose con Hide

Y yo A ti-Dijo Hide Besando la Corinilla de la pelirroja

_*toc toc*_

Debe de Ser Jessie-Dijo Mia

Voy abrir-Dijo Hide

No, quédate Mi amor-Dijo Mia

Ya es hora de levantar se-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

Bueno-pauso Mia-Pero Antes Quiero Otro Beso

Te amo-Dijo Hide Besando a Mia

Venga chicos-Dijo la Voz de Mike

Mike-Dijeron Mia y Hide

Hoy Es su Boda y quería darles esto-Dijo Mike

¿Una Llave?-dijo Mia dudosa

Si, Pues esta es La llave la cabaña que está en su Isla-Dijo Mike

¿Nuestra Isla?-Dijo Hide Dudoso

Si, su Isla, la he dejado sin nombre, para que ustedes La nombren-Dijo Mike

Ya Vamos-Dijo Mia Levantándose

Bueno, los Veo en la Casa-Dijo Mike Retirándose

Ducha Juntos-Dijo Hide

Eres un pervertido-dijo Mia

Un Pervertido Que Amas-dijo Hide Tomando a Mia en Brazos

Tonto-Dijo Mia Besando a Hide

Diosa-Dijo Hide

Y Así el Día Paso, hasta que llego la Hora de La boda

Mia Calma-Dijo Jessie

Hay, Los Nervios me matan-Dijo Mia

Tranquila que el Novio no se ah arrancando-dijo Rin

Hay Rin no me digas Eso-Dijo Haciendo un puchero

Tranquila, Hide no sería Capaz de tal cosa-Dijo Alba

Mientras tanto con el Novio

Uii, Que esta Nervioso el Novio-Dijo Mark Divertido

Ya no lo molestes que tú estabas Igual de Nervioso-Dijo Mike

Mi Duda, es que esto lo Hacen porque de verdad están listos o por el Bebé-Dijo Arthuro

No, lo Hacen por la Tribu, Mia respeta las Reglas de la Tribu y es por eso que hoy se casan-Dijo Meil

La Verdad, Tenía Pensado en pedirle a Mia Que se casara conmigo con o sin permiso de la tribu-Dijo Hide

Ese, chico Rebelde-Dijo Fudo

Bueno, Chico será mejor que vayamos al altar-Dijo Mike

Y así partieron al Altar, Donde Entro cada Dama De honor con Su pareja

Pobre, Esta tan Nerviosa que pavo en Navidad-Dijo Alba quien estaba del Brazo de Mark

Me imagino, Hide Igual está Nervioso-Dijo Mark

Estaban Todos en sus lugares y Fue cuando Entro El Novio con su Camisa azul marino sin corbata con un Terno Negro con Zapatos A Juegos y una Flor Blanca, Rin una de las Damas de Honor Miraba con Ojos de "Hide Cuida a Mia, o si no te castro", después de una larga espera se deja ver la Novia, El Vestido de Mia Era estilo Princesa y el Cabello Lo Tenia Tomado con unos Rulitos Suelto y como detalle unas Florecitas Blancas a un Lado, los Zapatos eran Blancos con Detalles Plateados y el Ramo era de Tulipanes Blancos.

No puedo estar más Nerviosa-Dijo Mia

Tranquila Respira-Dijo Arthuro

Es Cierto que vas a echar a perder a mi Hijo con tus Mimos-Dijo Mia Divertida

Eh, Tal Vez, pero no puedo Evitar sentirme tan entusiasmado-Dijo Arthuro

Tranquilo, Mientras no lo vuelvas malcriado está Bien-Dijo Mia Llegando al Altar Donde Arthuro la Entrego a Hide

Cuídala Nakata-Dijo Arthuro

Con mi Vida-Dijo Hide Recibiendo a Mia

Que Sexy te ves-Dijo Mia con una Sonrisa más tranquila

Tú te ves hermosa-Dijo Hide besando la frente de Mia

Queridos Hermanos, estamos Aquí Reunidos para Unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio, Hidetoshi Nakata Aceptas a Amelia Marie Keith por Esposa para amarla, Respetarla, Cuidarla en la Salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza-Dijo El Juez

Si Acepto-dijo Hide poniendo el Anillo en el dedo de Mia

Y Tu Amelia Keith aceptas a Hidetoshi Nakata por esposo para amarlo, Respetarlo, En la Salud, en la enfermedad, en la Riqueza y en la Pobreza-Dijo el Juez

Si Acepto-Dijo Mia Poniendo el Anillo en el dedo de Hide

Si hay alguien que se opone a este Matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siembre-Dijo El juez

...-Silencio Total

Con el poder que se me Confiere los declaro Marido y Mujer, puede besar a la Novia-Dijo el Juez

Te amo Mia-Dijo Hide besando a Mia

I Love you too-Dijo Mia respondiendo el beso de Hide y se les vino el recuerdo del día en que se conocieron

"_Recuerdo"_

_Eh, Alice-Dijo Jessie_

_Hola, Mia como has estado, porque no Fuiste ha Clases hoy-Dijo Alice _

_Es que no me sentía muy Bien conmigo misma-Dijo Mia_

_Y es por eso que estamos Aquí-Dijo Alba _

_Porque no Vienen con nosotros-Dijo Kayla_

_Claro, pero primero los presento el es Hidetoshi Nakata-Dijo Alice_

_Mucho Gusto-Dijo Hide Mirando Fijamente a Mia y con deseos de Devorar los labios de Mia_

_Un honor-dijo Mia con deseos de devorar los Labios de Hide _

"_fin del Recuerdo"_

Estaban todos, sentados en sus respectivas mesas, Hablando cuando Mike Pide la palabra.

Podrían prestarme su atención un Momento-dijo Mike

Te la presto pero me la Devuelves después-Dijo Mark

Chistoso Mark-Dijo Mike

Gracias-Dijo Mark

Bueno, Quería Felicitar a Los Recién Casados y desearles lo mejor del Mundo-Dijo Mike, Hide y Mia hicieron un Gesto de Gracias

Bueno, Mia Te quiero aun así estés Casada con Un chucho pero aun a si Bienvenido Hide a la Familia-Dijo Alba y así subieron todos de la Familia Keith y de la manada el único que faltaba era Meil

Bueno, no los Conozco tanto pero Les deseo lo mejor y que ese bebé que esperan los una mucho mas Felicidades Chicos-Dijo Meil Incomodo por las palabras el no acostumbraba a ser así pero tenía que admitir a que se Gano una Amiga en Mia

Y así paso la hora y estaban unos Bailando otros Felicitando a la Pareja

Felicidades Mia o debería Decir Señora Nakata-Dijo Rin

Rin, no la molestes-Dijo Fidio

Que, Kayla algún día Sera La Señora Aldena-Dio Rin Riendo por su Chiste

Bueno mejor me la llevo-Dijo Fidio

Soy yo o Rin se paso un poco de copas-Dijo Hide

Tal vez-Dijo Mia Besando la Mejilla de su esposo

Mmm..., Creo que voy a disfrutar nuestra luna de miel-dijo Hide

Además de pervertido eres Conejo-dijo Mia

Si, Soy un Conejo pero un Conejo enamorado-Dijo Hide

Y Así los Recién casados partieron a su Luna de Miel.

Te amo, te doy las Gracias por abrirme las Puertas de Tu Vida-Dijo Hide

No lo Agradezcas porque aún Falta por agradecer mutuamente-dijo Mia

A si-Dijo Hide sin entender mucho

Si, Falta nuestro Hijo-dijo Mia


End file.
